A cable network system operator, often referred to as a multiple systems operator (MSO) typically provides data and telephony services over a cable modem or telephony modem that operates according to the Data Over Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) standard and the PacketCable standard for telephony service. DOCSIS provides that communication signals are sent over a hybrid fiber coaxial cable network (HFC) in the downstream direction from a cable modem termination system (CMTS) at an MSO-operated head end to a cable modem or a telephony modem. The HFC also transports communication signals in the upstream direction from the cable modem towards the CMTS.
Typically, a CMTS communicates over a private Internet protocol (IP) network with a myriad of devices, as well as the internet backbone, typically according to a protocol such as Ethernet. The various devices that communicate with a CMTS via an IP network generally may include a video server, a call management server, a billing server, a configuration server, and/or others. It will be appreciated that the various servers include processing components and database components. For example, a configuration server may include a configuration table or database and a processor/interface that, for example, processes connection requests from modems and sends configuration files that are associated with the requesting modem thereto based on an address of the modem. The address may be an IP address, but is typically a media access control (MAC) layer address.
As more and more consumers desire higher bandwidth services, and as MSOs provide more and more high bandwidth content, the traffic-carrying capacity of an HFC is strained and actually poses a limitation on the amount of the high-bandwidth-need traffic signals that can be delivered from a head end to consumers.
Thus, MSOs have begun to seek ways to obtain higher capacity than an HFC provides. MSOs are increasingly interested in using a passive optical network (PON) to carry content, including data, voice and video, but MSOs want to minimize investment in equipment. Thus, many MSOs wish to use as much of their existing equipment as possible, such as call management servers, billing servers, configuration servers, and other equipment that couples to the CMTS via a private IP network, and even the CMTS itself.
Although DOCSIS traffic can be carried over a PON, PON and DOCSIS use different protocols, control messages and addressing methods for sending a data packet from one location to another. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and system that allows an MSO to continue to use existing head end equipment to send and receive DOCSIS traffic over a PON instead of an HFC network.
Cable operators are beginning to deploy Ethernet passive optical network (EPON) based gateways as an overlay or long term migration to/from traditional HFC networks. However, cable operators have made massive investments in back office systems that are built around certain standards (e.g., Cablelabs DOCSIS, PacketCable, and eRouter standards). Thus a problem is created by the inability to integrate customer premise equipment (CPE) devices that use EPON, as opposed to DOCSIS, as a broadband access technology while also preserving investments in back office systems and investments associated with DOCSIS based broadband access.
Currently, specifications such as the DOCSIS provisioning of Ethernet (DPoE) specification, are not developed to the point of supporting all DOCSIS functions like DOCSIS configuration file processing of PacketCable and eRouter TLVs, SNMP MIB TLVs, secure software download, and HTTP/telnet/SSH/SNMP management interfaces. Therefore, it is desirable to improve upon methods and systems for provisioning an ONU over a PON.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.